3 Warna Cinta
by luce della vita
Summary: Aku memilih, memilih untuk menjadi seorang wanita serakah. Serakah akan cinta yang kumiliki. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan kau dan dirinya, aku masih ingin memengang tanganmu dan ia, masih ingin tetap mendengar semua bisikan cinta itu, walau kutahu ini salah. Karna aku tidak akan bisa memilih. Haehyuk/Wonhyuk ? GS.RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : 3 Warna Cinta**

**Main cast : Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk/WonHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi Sujatmiko Present_

_**3 Warna Cinta**_

Kau tak akan paham dengan semua sakit yang kuterima, semua hukuman atas hubungan terlarang ini. Sampai kapan kau akan selalu berpura-pura mengatakan semua akan berakhir seperti yang kita inginkan. Kita ? kita siapa yang ku maksud ? kau dan aku, atau dia dan aku?

.

.

.

Hujan, pagi ini kembali hujan. Basahnya tanah akibat hujan tadi malam belum lagi kering namun pagi ini kembali hujan. Dinginnya hujan menembus hingga ke rusuk. Kulit yang tak terbungkus sehelai benang inipun dapat dengan mudah merasakan teramat dingginya pagi ini. Namun saat melihat kau yang tertidur dengan wajah cantikmu, seluruh tubuhku memanas, hati ini bergetar hebat. Kau, terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

"hyuk hari ini kau akan bekerja ?"

Seorang wanita yang sedari tadi terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitasnya di dapur tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan segera menuju ke sumber suara.

"Bila aku tidak bekerja aku akan makan apa tuan Lee Donghae" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mencubit hidung mancung donghae.

Donghae hanya dapat terseyum geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah datar, namun terpancar kesedihan dimatanya. Eunhyuk yang melihat perubahan pada Donghae hanya dapat menunduk. Eunhyuk paham dan tahu betul arti dari semua perubahan ekspresi dan tatapan Donghae.

"Maafkan aku hae-ah"

.

.

.

Pagi ini, kembali terulang semuanya. Semua harapan palsu yang kubenihkan, semua ucapan bohong yang kau terima dariku. Derasnya suara tangis bumi tak menutup telingaku untuk mendengar jeritan bisu kesedihanmu. Maafkan aku Hae-ah.

.

.

.

"Pagi sayang" sapa seorang laki-laki berparas tampan kepada Eunhyuk.

"Pagi" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Siwon laki-laki itu tetap memasang seyum indahnya sambil terus bercerita kegiatan seminggu ini kepada kekasihnya Eunhyuk, walau awalnya Eunhyuk terlihatat datar.

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Siwon sambil mencium pipi Eunhyuk saat pembicaraan singkat mereka selesai semenjak semingu sudah mereka tak bertemu karna urusan pekerjaan siwon yang sangat padat.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar ini mematung terdiam, dia tak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Hanya dapat menatap laki-laki di depannya yang selama 3 tahun terakhir ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Kau dan dia, kenapa kalian selalu membuatku bingung dengan semua keadaan ini. Bagaimana bisa hatiku bergetar saat melihat mata kalian ? bagaimana bisa aku terseyum saat melihat kalian dipikiranku ? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang bodoh saat berbicara tentang kalian ? Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian membuatku menjadi perempuan paling jahat ? Menjadi seorang yang serakah ? Salahkah aku bila menginginkan kalian berdua ? Salahkah aku bila menginginkan cinta lebih dari 1 ?

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu kemana lagi kaki ini akan membawaku, haruskah aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumahmu sambil berjalan mengendap-endap dan mengejutkanmu di ruang kerjamu atau haruskah aku pergi ke ruang kerja kekasihku ? Rasanya hati ini akan hancur saat mengatakan bahwa dia kekasihku semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu namun kau sendiri tidak memiliki embel-embel apapun atas diriku. Apa pantas kau kusebut sebagai kekasih gelap atau selingkuhanku saat kau memberikanku makna cinta dan kehangatan yang dapat membuatku mati bila tanpa itu.

"Tuhan pasti membenciku" Umpat Eunhyuk kesal.

"Ya Tuhan akan membencimu karna sudah membuatku hampir mati karna merindukanmu"

Eunhyuk kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan hangat ini yang dapat membuatn hatinya memanas.

"Nyonya Choi bisakah hari ini menemaniku" Goda Siwon sambil menciumi pundak Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Aku malu, lepaskan" Pinta Eunhyuk pelan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa sekarang, semua orang sudah pulang" Ucap Siwon kembali dengan jahil.

Siwon yang awalnya ingin mengerjai Eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah karna tak tahan melihat muka Eunhyuk yang memerah. Sudah lama tak dilihatnya wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah seperti ini semenjak kesibukannya di kantor walaupun mereka berada di perusahaan yang sama.

"Kau tidak pulang kembali ?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Siwon hanya terseyum mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Diciumnya kening Eunhyuk dengan lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa seperti kekasih orang lain, disaat semua orang mengantar kekasih mereka sehabis pulang kerja, membukaan pintu mobil sambil mencium kekasihnya dan mengatakan aku akan merindukanmu, aku malah berkencan dengan semua dokumen yang bahkan tak kuketahui"

.

.

.

Ku mohon jangan itu lagi, jangan. Berhentilah berkata maaf saat sebenarnya akulah yang bersalah. Kau tahu kata maaf dan ciuman lembut itu lebih sakit dari pada pisau yang mengiris kulitku. Tetaplah merasa bahwa kau tidak bersalah saat tak memberikan waktu untukku. Tetaplah terseyum dan bertingkah tak terjadi apa-apa saat kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk waktu yang lama. Karna sebenarnya aku memiliki cinta yang lain.

.

.

.

TBC

tiga warna cinta ?

Apa warnaku ?

apakah aku sebuah warna kelabu

apakah Ia warna yang sempurna

Ia senjamu

Segores kepedihan kembali tergores di hatimu

Kau mengatakan cintaku dan semua kasihku bagaikan sihir

Sihir yang dapat memberikanmu kebahagiaan dan kehangatan

Namun, mata itu kembali berkata

Sihir ini juga dapat memberikan luka serta kepedihan akanmu

Kau kembali berkata,

Apa warnaku ?

Kau lihat mataku, aku tak dapat berkata, aku tak memiliki

Kau terseyum

"Cintamu tak ada, namun kau memilikinya, aku akan memberikannya untukmu, walau warna itu kelabu"

Terkadang semua kebaikan dan kehangatanmu adalah vonis mati untukku

*buka lapak*

KEMBALI!

Ada yang tahu saya ? Tidak ada? oke tak masalah *gantung diri*

Saya penulis remember when yang ber-username Arumi Sujatmiko, namun karna kebodohan dan kecerobahan saya acc yang lama tidak dapat dibukan karna saya lupa password-nya.

Saya sangat mengharapkan semua kritik dan saran dari rekan-rekan sekalian, karna bisa dibilang saya masih sangat baru dalam hal ini ^^

Tapi saya mohon karakter dalam cerita ini tidak perlu menjadi bahan "ribut" oke ? ^^

Thanks ^^

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: 3 Warna Cinta**

**Main cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk/WonHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi Sujatmiko Present_

_**3 Warna Cinta**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Italic = Flasback_

Semuanya berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas, seperti yang kau katakan. Cinta dan semua jalinan kasih ini tak memiliki jalan. Berjalan tanpa arah, adakah suatu titik akhir untuk semua cerita ini ? Benar akan adanya rasa ini tak dapat lagi kuelak, namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku masih ingin memilikinya.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kita seperti ini ?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Donghae. Dia terseyum getir.

"Sudah lama kau tak mengatakan KITA"

Donghae tersentak mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Donghae tak mengira Eunhyuk akan seterluka ini akibat cemburu yang dilandanya.

_Tak ada yang lebih sempurna dari malam ini, semua bintang dilangit akan menatapku cemburu bahkan bulan rela tak bercahaya hanya untuk bersanding denganmu. Semuanya seperti ilusi, tidak ada kenyataan. Namun satu rasa hangat di hati ini nyata keberadaannya._

"_Aku mencintaimu Hyuk"_

_Namun belum lagi kau membalas, semuanya hancur. Ilusi akan sihirmu hilang. Kenyataan mencoba kembali menyanyat hatiku. Kau dan dia. Dia selalu mengikatmu hanya karna dia "Kekasihmu" _

"_Maafkan aku tapi aku harus pergi"_

_Keu mencium keningku dengan cepat hingga tak dapat kurasakan cinta di sana._

"_Aku mohon jangan"_

_Tidakkah kau melihat mata ini, tangan ini melarangmu untuk pergi masih memegangmu erat. Namun percuma semua kekecewaan dan kesedihan ini tak menutupi agar tak pergi. Kau pergi lagi, hanya karna ia. Hanya karna dia "Kekasihmu"_

"_Pergilah dan jangan kembali memang benar aku hanya sepenggal napas darimu, kau tak membutuhkan aku Hyuk, kuharap kau bahagia"_

_Aku mungkin bodoh mengatakan hal itu, namun semua rasa perih dan sakit inilah yang membuatnya. Kau selalu menanam kesakitan disamping kebahagiaan di hatiku._

"_Apa maksudmu ? Kau tahu betul bagaimana perasaanku" Kau menatapku dengan khawatir._

"_Apa itu semua benar ? Semua perkataanmu itu ? Bagaimana bisa aku percaya saat kau masih membagi HATIMU ? Aku tak bisa lagi melihat kejelasan dalam hubungan kita, oh benar tidak ada kata kita antara kau dan aku"_

_Seharusnya aku mengutuk diriku saat itu juga. Aku berlalu dari hadapanmu saat aku mendengar tangismu. Di saat kau mengatakan "Aku juga mencintaimu"_

"Kau masih mengingatnya ?" Donghae bertanya pelan.

.

.

.

Yah aku mengingatnya, bahkan aku selalu melihat semua potonga n kejadian itu setiap saat. Masih jelas dapat kulihat saat kau menahanku untuk pergi, saat matamu menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan itu. Setiap kata yang selalu kucoba pungkiri akan kebenarannya, namun itu semua tak akan berhasil. Setiap tangis dan kata cinta yang kuucapkan agar kau tak pergi berlalu, namun percuma kau tetap pergi dengan segores luka yang kubuat untukmu.

.

.

.

"Hyuk malam ini kau ada rencana ?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati kepada Eunhyuk.

Siwon yang peka terhadap Eunhyuk mengerti akan semua hal yang dialami Eunhyuk, ia tahu Eunhyuk tidak dalam keadaan baik beberapa hari terakhir, namun satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya bahwa Eunhyuk memiliki orang lain selaiannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu segera Nyonya Choi"

Eunhyuk menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kosong, tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti Siwon.

"Jika kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengaturnya lain waktu"

.

.

.

Kau berkata tidak apa-apa dengan senyum yang tetap kau pasang di wajahmu. Namun matamu berkata lain, matamu memohon kepadaku, nadamu menangis karnaku. Seperti halnya yang kulakukan kepada ORANG LAIN.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengannya"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya lawan bicaranya kepada laki-laki yang sedang menatap langit sore di musim semi dari balik kaca itu.

Laki-laki itu atau yang dikenal sebagai Choi Siwon yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari Lee Hyukjae atau yang kerap dipanggil Eunhyuk terlihat bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Terdengar beberapa kali dia menghembuskan napas yang tergambar sangat susah untuk dihembuskan.

"Aku merasa dia berubah" Balas Siwon.

Tidak seperti biasa, Siwon seseorang yang sangat memercai kekasihnya merasa bahwa kekasihnya Eunhyuk berubah, yang diyakini Siwon berubah dalam hal yang tidak baik dalam hubungan mereka.

"Apa kau berpikir dia berselingkuh"

Siwon terdiam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sedangkan dia sendiri masih bingung dengan kalimat ambigu itu. Dipandangnya sebuah foto yang sudah selama 1 tahun ini selalu menemaninya di ruang kantornya. Foto dirinya dan Eunhyuk ketika acara wisuda kelulusan mereka, terselip sedikit perasaan khawatir saat Siwon melihat foto tersebut. Namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan atas kehadiran pak RT, eh salah ya ini teks pidato untuk selamat itik saya yg baru lahir -"

*Tuker contekan*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA *teriak pake toak*

gak tahu pake sihir apa bisa juga buat chap 2 saat berada di tengah2 UAS yg hampir membunuh -"

* * *

**Ryu**

****membingungkan ? sebenarnya aku jg bingung sih ._. tapi kamu bacanya pelan2 aja pasti gk bingung lg oke ^^, makasih udh review aku sangat menghargainya.

**anchofishy**

****Alesan ? ooo tidak itu dokumen negara (?) hahaha... ditunggu aja ya, makasih sudah mereview oke ^^

**leehyunseok99**

Thor ? jangan panggil itu, panggil saya rumi oke ^^ thks atas pejiannya, dan terima kasih sudah mereview ^^

**Lee Eun Jae**

****eh seru ? ok kt lanjut *buka lapak* (?) jgn panggil kaya gt sebut saya Rumi saja oke ^^ thks atas review-ny ^^

Mungkin untuk chap 3 akan sedikit lama dikarenakan Rumi masih UAS, insyaallah bila tidak ada halangan antara hari minggu dan rabu ^^  
Oh ya jangan panggil Thor ya ^^ panggil saya Rumi saja ^^

**kyukyu**

****ok ini saya update kilat topan badai (?) tp mungkin untuk chap 3 minggu depan ya, masalahnya ini sedang UAS ^^ mohon dimengerti jgn bosan menunggu oke ^^ dan thks sdh mereview ^^

**Lee Eun In**

****Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae itu tdk pacaran, silahkan dibaca di chap ini ok ^^ terima kasih atas review-nya ^^

**nurul. **

****wah selamat kamu menjadi org yg pertama mereview FF-ku ^^ *kasih kopiko*

aduh si donghae ? pengangguran yg kece badai angin topan ya XD

gak lah dia kerja kok ^^ nih lg bantuin aku buat pr (?)

thks atas review-ny ok ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: 3 Warna Cinta**

**Main cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk/WonHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi Sujatmiko Present_

_**3 Warna Cinta**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Italic = Flasback_

_**Eunhyuk POV.**_

_Tahun terakhir menjelang kelulusan di musim gugur, semuanya berubah aku merasa melihat semuanya dalam sebuah kleidoskop. Bahkan daun yang mengugurkan dirinya dari ranting terlihat sangat indah di mataku. Kembali kubenarkan syalku yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeratkan mantelku, tinggal menghitung hari menjelang musim dingin. 3 tahun terakhir banyak yang berubah dari diriku, dari semua perubahan fisik dan semua pandanganku. Sesuatu yang dulu kuanggap tabu menjadi hal lumrah semenjak umurku beranjak dewasa. Hanya satu yang tak berubah, kau Lee Donghae teman pertama yang kupunya semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Kau masih seperti musim panas bagiku, tak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk membuatku dingin, selalu mencoba untuk menghangatku._

"_Terima kasih Hae-ah"_

_Entah pada siapa aku berkata, namun aku merasa harus mengucapkannya. Wajahmu terlihat bingung saat aku tiba-tiba berkata, kau jauhkan buku yang sedari tadi kau tatap lekat-lekat._

"_Apa yang kau katakan ?"_

_Aku tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan, tidak ada yang seperti dirimu. Aku menggeleng kecil yang bertambah membuatmu bingung, lalu kau mengelus kepalaku denga lembut, seperti biasa dengan senyuman indahmu._

"_Ayo pulang, sudah semangkin dingin"_

_Aku menahan lenganmu, menyiratkan bahwa aku masih tetap ingin di sini lebih lama._

"_Aku ingin melihat daun terakhir gugur, bersamamu"_

_Kau terdiam mendengar permintaan bodohku, namun kau tetap saja seorang Lee Donghae seseorang yang akan menuruti semua permintaanku walau itu sama sekali tidak masuk diakal._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hae aku diterima aku diterima"_

_Aku tak tahu harus kuluapkan dengan apa rasa bahagia ini, kegenggam erat tanganmu mengajaknya untuk meninju udara bersamaku, namun itu terasa berat. Kau seakan tak ingin aku ntuk di sana, wajahmu tersenyum namun itu bukan senyuman yang kuingankan. _

_Benar dugaanku, sehari sebelum kepergianku kau mendatangi rumahku dengan perasaan gelisah. Kau duduk di sampingku sambil menatap jalanan yang basah akibat hujan deras tadi siang, hujan di siang hari saat musim semi, aku benci itu._

"_Kau benar-benar akan pergi hyuk ?"_

_Hening aku tak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaan darimu, aku takut kau akan kecewa Hae. Kau menarik tanganku, memainkan jari-jariku dengan menyentuh setiap ujung jariku, hal yang kerap kau lakukan bila kau dalam keadaan takut. Ingin aku berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, namun dengan melihat matamu aku yakin kau tidak akan baik-baik saja._

"_Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja"_

_Aku merasa ada yang menghujam jantungku dengan beribu duri tajam saat mendengar pernyataanmu, seharusnya aku tenang saat mendengar itu namun kau tak pintar berbohong Hae, aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau tahu._

"_Larang aku bila kau tak ingin aku pergi"_

_Tiba-tiba kau menghentikan memainkan jari-jariku, kau tertawa meremehkan. Sakit Hae jangan seperti itu, jangan. Kau mengembalikan tanganku kedalam pangkuanku. _

"_Pergilah Hyuk, kita sudah dewasa. Kita memiliki jalan kita masing-masing, namun aku harap kau akan segera kembali ke jalan ini"_

_._

_._

_._

_Musim semi kali ini tidak seindah bunga yang bermekaran di gedung belakang sekolah Hae, tidak lagi kicauan burung menjadi nyanyian surga dipagi hari. Tidak ada lagi wangi hujan dipagi hari yang menyentuh tanah yang seperti dulu. Musim semi terakhirku di sini ditandai dengan kau yang menyuruhku pergi, kau tidak tahu aku berharap kau melarangku pergi._

_._

_._

_._

_Awal pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di sini, suasana kehidupan baru yang menungguku. 4 tahun kedepan aku akan selalu berlari di koridor gedung ini, akan membungkukkan badanku saat hendak memasuki kelas, dan kembali menduduki kursi paling belakang sama seperti SMA dulu, namun dulu ada kau Hae. Tak masalah bila harus berlari saat kau menggemgam tanganku erat, membungkuk berkali-kali saat tanganmu menyentuh punggunggu dan duduk paling belakang saat kau tersenyum padaku saat aku melihat ke samping._

"_Maaf apa kau tahu ruangan ini dimana"_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Kurang panjang lagikan ? emang -_-

Awalanya ini tadi sampe 2K tapi karna ada sedikit masalah dengan otak Rumi tanpa sengaja Rumi lupa buat save file-nya dan ketika file-nya dibuka lagi tiba-tiba sudah balik ke jumlah yg sekarang.

Orang yang kebanyakan liat rumus Fisika amang rada-rada suka ngeheng T^T

Mungkin sesudah ini bakal update lama, sebenarnya UAS bakal selesai kamis ini tapi Rumi ada OT dan WT untuk promosi kenaikkan tingakat, doain Rumi biar dipromosikan ya ^^

Oh ya thks yg udah baca dan reviev ^^

**Lee Eun In**

Ternyata kita sejenisya (?) hahaha jangan-jangan kita anak yang terpisahkan ? XD Thks udah review ^^

**Lee Eun Jae**

Udah dicoba buat panjangin tai seperti yang Rumi ceritain di atas T^T lain kali Rumi bakal lebih hati-hati, oh ya thks udah baca sama review ^^

**lee haehyukyuhyu**

Wah jangan paksa jiwa terselubung Rumi buat timbul (?) hahahaha nanti dicoba ya, ada niat emang tapi mungkin nanti setelah yg ini kelar ok ^^ Thks udah baca sama review.

**Anchofishy**

Demi keamanan Rumi gak bisa kasih tahu itu ^^v HTS itu apa ya ? thks udah baca sama review ^^

**Jong Aeolia**

Kak Jong chara itu apa ? setau aku kara itu santen kelapa instan yg sering dipake buat masak, oke ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^

Tadi abis Ul matematika kak T^T sekali nyari gak dapet masih sabar, dua kali masih sabar, tapi gak dapet2 terus T^T

Makasih ya kak udah baca dan review ^^ *lari bawa kecebong*

**Idha Lee**

Kasiankan Hae T^T mari kita beri kopiko agar dia semangat lagi XD Thks udah baca dan review ^^

**nurul. **

Bukan Hae yang selingkuh sebenarnya, kenapa Rumi jadi ikut bingung juga ya ._.

Thks udah baca sama review ok ^^ oh ya kopiko ? sekarang Rumi sedang terjerat kanker dompet stadium lima seperempat setengah jadi sedang kere XD

**leehyunseok99**

Ok lanjut ! eh tunggu lanjut kemana ini ? XD Thks udah baca sama review oke ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: 3 Warna Cinta**

**Main cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk/WonHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi Sujatmiko Present_

_**3 Warna Cinta**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Italic = Flasback_

Setiap detik yang dilewatkan, seakan terekam di setiap sudut ruang pikir ini. Setiap kata yang diucapkan akan dapat kuulang beribu-ribu kali, dan setiap senyum itu tetap akan kulihat walau dalam gelap sendiri.

Musim semi ini kembali menyeretku pada semua kenangan masa lalu, awal pertemuanku denganmu, saat kau menyuruhku untuk tetap pergi dan tentu saja yang membawaku kepada seseorang yang selalu mengecup pelan bibir ini setiap melihatnya. Choi Siwon.

Kaki ini terasa tersihir, tak tahu mengapa pagi ini dengan mudahnya aku melewatimu yang menyapaku saat kita bertemu tanpa sengaja. Di mana seharusnya aku berhenti sejenak dan meluruskan masalah yang kita miliki, namun saat mengingat ucapanmu malam itu egoku meninggi. Aku merasa bahwa kaulah yang seharusnya mengejarku dan mengucapkan maaf seraya mencium kepalaku, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Namun aku terlalu bermimpi saat matahari mulai bertengger, aku dapat melihat senyuman itu. Salah satu hal yang paling aku benci darimu Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah lebih baik ?"

Dipandangi Eunhyuk setiap inci dari Siwon memastikan bahwa kekasihnya baik-baik saja walaupun dengan muka yang sedikit memucat. Eunhyuk tertunduk, dia malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri, bagimana bisa dia sibuk memikirkan orang lain saat kekasihnya jatuh sakit.

Siwon tak menjawab, hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan napas dari sepasang kekasih ini.

Dirapikannya baju Siwon yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang sering kau katakan Hyuk. Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Eunhyuk menghentikan aktivitasnya, sakit rasanya saat mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Musim semi kali ini Hyuk, kau ingat akan menjadi tahun keempat kita. Sudah terlalu banyak waktu yang kita habiskan bersama" Namun belum lagi Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya Eunhyuk beranjak dari samping Siwon.

"Aku mengerti"

Dipandanginya langit yang agak kelam pagi ini dari balik jendela, tidak seperti biasa. Tidak sedikitpun terdengar kicauan burung pagi ini, tidak tercium wangi bunga yang bermekaran di musim ini. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk melawan semua perasaanya. Mencoba untuk memperjelas semuanya, dia sendiri sudah cukup lelah dengan semua cerita yang dibuatnya.

"Mari kita bertemu dengan orang tuaku"

.

.

.

Aku lebih menyukai musim gugur, akan terlihat sangat indah semuanya. Angin yang dingin saat menerpa kulitku, daun – daun yang berterbangan saat tertiup angin serta bunga yang layu sekalipun akan terlihat indah. Aku bukan seorang wanita bodoh, bukannya aku tak menyadari semuanya. Kau menginginkan lebih dari hubungan ini.

Layaknya tersambar petir disaat semua bunga bermekaran, aku merasa hatiku terbakar, mencoba berlari dalam pikiranku sendiri. Mencari jawabannya, apa ini benar ? Jalan yang selama ini kulewati dengan menutup mata sembari bersenandung indah ?

Benar adanya saat kau mencoba untuk berjalan dengan perasaan tanpa sedikutpun kau berlogika, kau akan melewati jalan yang tak seharusnya kau lewati. Kini aku harus memilih jalan apa yang harus kutempuh. Jalan yang akan membawaku padamu atau padanya.

.

.

.

"_Maaf apa kau tahu ruangan ini dimana"_

_Seorang laki-laki dengan keringat yang menghiasi wajah tampannya bertanya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal sembari menunjukkan sebuah kertas kecil kepada Eunhyuk. Wanita yang ditanyai hanya bisa diam, bingung akan menjawab apa dirinya baru saja menapakkan kaki di tempat ini bisa dibilang Ia asing dengan semua ini, namun tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki dengan napas yang tersangkut mendatanginya dan bertanya apa yang tidak diketahuinya._

_Dicobanya untuk melihat tulisan apa yang berada disecarik kertas itu. Bak angin segar di musim semi Eunhyuk langsung saja menarik tangan laki-laki tersebut tanpa memerhatikan ekspresi terkejut dan bingungnya._

"_Nona apa yang kaulakukan ?" Tanyanya pada Eunhyuk yang sibuk menarik tangannya sembari berjalan agak tergesa-gesa mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang cepat._

_Eunhyuk menoleh dan hanya menunjukkan gummy smile miliknya. Sesaat waktu terasa berhenti tanpa Eunhyuk sadari hanya laki-laki itu yang menyadari, hembusan angin musim semi membawa wangi bunga yang bermekaran, nyanyian burung yang menari-nari di antara rumput hijau. 'Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun langkahmu'_

.

.

Detik berganti menit, sang menitpun menjadi jam yang membawanya menjadi hari berganti hari. Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak berhubungan. Tak ada lagi pesan di pagi hari yang akan membangunkan Eunhyuk, ataupun Eunhyuk yang terbangun di kamar Donghae.

Semenjak pertemuan di pagi hari yang kelam itu dan setelah Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang memutuskan untuk segera menemui orang tua Siwon, tidak ada lagi waktu untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae melakukan hubungan terlerang mereka. Seolah semuanya tak pernah terjadi. Tak ada lagi cerita antara Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Ada apa sebenarnya"

Diputar-putar Eunhyuk sebuah cincin kecil yang bertahtahkan berlian dengan tangan sebelah kanannya, sebuah cincin pemberian dari seorang Lee Donghae sebuah cincin yang selalu disimpannya di dalam tasnya selama 1 tahun belakang ini.

"Sebegitu marahkah kau padaku"

Eunhyuk berhenti memainkan cincin kecil tersebut dan terseyum datar sambil manatap cincin tersebut.

"Kau harus tahu ini" dihembuskan napasnya dengan berat sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya dimana melingkar sebuah cincin, cincin pemberian siwon.

.

.

.

Apa yang kulakukan dan kupikirkan hanya awal dari semua kesakitan untukku sendiri, bolehkan aku tertawa dan menangis sekarang ? Bisa aku memberikan penghargaan atas drama singkat kita dan untuk semua kelihaian kita untuk menutupi semua yang terjadi ? Jika ya, mungkin kita akan menjadi artis yang mendapat banyak penghargaan sayang. Kau berbicara seakan tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah padaku. Dengan datarnya kau menunjukkan ikatan itu denganku, skenario apa yang kau coba mainkan lagi denganku, apa selanjutnya kau akan segera membuangku Lee Hyukjae ? Buang aku, namun tak akan pernah kulakukan itu padamu. Karna aku Lee Donghae, seorang laki-laki pendosa yang sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku di musim gugur.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke Rumi menyerah untuk mencoba memanjangkan tulisan, sudah dicoba tapi selalu tidak bisa

._.v

Sudah berapa bulan ff ini menganggur ? Rumi sendiri tidak tahu, sebenarnya sudah selesai sebelum tahun baru kemarin, tapi bodohnya lagi Rumi lupa apa? PW acc FFN Rumi -"

Masih ada kah yang berniat membaca dan mereview ? Jika ya terima kasih :'

Oke sekian, terima kasih ^^

Oh ya selamat tahun baru ya, lewat dikit ngucapinnya juga gak masalahkan ? hahahaha


	5. the end (?)

TITLE: 3 Warna Cinta

Main cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others

Pairing: HaeHyuk/WonHyuk

Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine

Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

RnR please !

_Rumi Sujatmiko Present_

_3 Warna Cinta_

.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerpa kulit ini tak seperti biasanya, walau sudah kueratkan pegangan tangan ini, namun semua tetap membuatku dingin, ada yang berbeda dari peganganmu.

Kupandangi wajah damai itu, matanya terpejam membiarkan semua angin yang dingin menerpanya, membuat rambutmu ikut bergoyang dan menutupi sedikit matamu.

"tiga warna cinta"

Kau melontarkan kalimat ambigu dengan sangat lembut dan matamu yang terpejam.

"Apa warnaku ?"

Kau bertanya dengan menghembuskan napas berat, seakan kau menanggung beban yang berat dipundakmu, kueratkan genggaman tanganku saat merasa tanganmu mulai mendingin.

"apakah aku sebuah warna kelabu ?"

Belum lagi bibir ini terbuka kau kembali bertanya, bertanya akan hal yang tak kumengerti. Aku mohon berhenti aku takut Hae, aku tahu kau merasakan ketakutanku.

"apakah Ia warna yang sempurna untuk mu ? ... "

Kubuang tatapan ini saat kau mengatakan itu, aku sudah tak tahan, mencoba untuk melepaskan genggamanmu dan berlari dari sini, mataku panas Hae, namun kau memenggal kalimatmu dan tak membiarkan tanganku lari darimu.

"Dia senjamu"

Hening, tak lagi kurasakan angin yang menerpa, daun yang berguguran seakan berhenti, hanya kalimat itu yang berkeliling dipikiranku. Menahanku, kau mengeratkan genggemanmu mencoba menarikku dari pikiranku dan menyuruhku untuk lebih sakit. Bahuku bergetar saat merasa genggaman semangkin erat dan menyakitiku, aku tak akan lari dari sini. Namun aku mohon buka matamu Hae, biarkan aku lihat apa yang kau rasakan, aku mohon temani aku di rasa sakit ini, jangan hanya menggenggamku dengan tangan dinginmu.

"Ha..."

Hembusan napasmu, aku tahu Hae, aku tahu kau juga sakit. Hembusan napas itu kau menderita lagi. Segores kepedihan kembali tergores di hatimu.

"Semua cinta dan kasih sayangmu adalah sihir untukku"

Sudah tak dapat lagi kutahan panas dimata ini, buliran bening itu akhinya berhasil keluar dari kedua mataku.

"Sihir yang memberikan kebahagian dan kehangatan untukku"

Tanganmu yang dingin menghapuskan semua air mata yang mengalir dipipiku, dengan menatap dalam kedua bola, seolah berusahan untuk menyampaikan pesan padaku.

_Sihir ini juga yang memberi luka serta kepedihan_

Apa aku benar Hae ? Aku tahu aku benar, walau mataku kabur akibat air mata, namun aku masih bisa membaca semuanya, membaca semua perkataan matamu. Hatiku mencolos saat mengetahui kebenarannya, kebenaran yang baru kesadari, apa sejahat itu aku padamu Hae ? Ribuan rasa panas dan perih kembali menghujam mataku, percuma aku menahannya walaupun aku mengggit bibirku hingga berdarah. Dan kau orang yang paling tahu itu, namun kau kembali merasa tak puas, kau kembali membuatku ingin menangis dan tenggelam dengan air mata dan rasa bersalahku.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk membalas, menahan air mataku namun aku gagal aku tetap menangis.

"Apa warnaku ?"

Kau terseyum sinis saat mendengar pertanyaanku dengan suara serak dan air mata yang mengalir. Kembali, kau arahkan mata yang membuai itu padaku, mata yang selama ini memberikan aku kehangatan serta cinta. Kau kembali terseyum, namun seyumanmu kali ini. Aku tahu ini seyuman setiap pagi yang menyambutku seyuman yang kau berikan saat akan mengatakan kau mencintaiku.

"Kau tidak memiliki warna, bahkan kau tidak memiliki rasa cinta"

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-katamu, hatiku kembali mencolos untuk kedua kalinya. Kau mengatakan aku tak memiliki rasa cinta, apa itu sama dengan aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta ? Bahuku bergetar hebat disampingmu, aku lelah. Lelah menahan air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit kukeluarkan aku tak perduli lagi, aku ingin menangis bahkan menjerit dan memakimu sekarang. Namun aku tak bisa.

"Kau tak memilikinya, namun aku berikan milikku walau itu warna kelabu. Karna kau putih, kau menerima semuanya kau mencoba mewarnai dirimu dengan semuanya dan mencoret dirimu sendiri dengan luka. Aku Lee Donghae laki-laki simpananmu, aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae"

End mungkin

Well ini adalah gambaran akhir ff ini, sumpah sebenarnya masih mau lanjutin dan buat clear tapi waktu berkata lain.

Saya tahu ini sungguh aneh, karna saya sendiri aneh –"

Sekali lagi maaf-maaf saya sungguh minta maaf saya sendiri kecewa dengan diri saya sendiri.

Sekalli lagi terima kasih yang sudah baca dan memberikan reviewnya pada ff aneh ini hahaha terima kasih ^^


End file.
